Turnabout Falls
by theAceAttorneyRises
Summary: Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey are taking a well deserved vacation in the town of Gravity Falls, when they suddenly find themselves wrapped up in a mystery that they can't solve by themselves.


It was a typical day in the Mystery Shack, there wasn't much to do since there were hardly any customers. So Dipper and Mabel Pines did what they typically did on these slow work days. Nothing. The Pine twins sat in front of a television.

"The defense has reason to believe that we've been looking at this case all wrong, your honor!" The televised lawyer asserted as he slammed his hands on his desk in an incredibly over the top manner. "The real murderer in this case was not my client at all! In fact, it was... My client's parrot!" The lawyer spun his body around and pointed in a dramatic fashion at his client's pet parrot as it stood in it's cage. The camera focused in on the bird's eyes as they narrowed suspiciously.

"Wow," Mabel gasped, squishing her cheeks together with her hands. "I didn't think being a lawyer was so exciting!"

"It isn't, Mabel." Dipper replied. "Real trials are never this exciting, it's usually always just a bunch of old people sitting around bickering at each other. Believe me when I say there isn't a single lawyer out there who would pull something like this."

* * *

><p>"Hey Nick, wake up! I think we're almost there!" Maya shouted excitedly as she shook her sleeping friend awake.<p>

"Maya, you thought we were almost there two hours ago." Phoenix groggily responded as he shifted around in his bus seat. "And two hours before that too."

"This time I'm sure of it!"

Phoenix rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn, "What makes you so sure?"

Maya simply responded by pointing out the window to a sign that said "Welcome to Gravity Falls."

"You could call it a gut feeling." Maya added with a grin as she rustled through her robe's pockets and pulled out a traveling brochure for Gravity Falls. "I can't believe we're the only people coming to check this out."

Phoenix looked around the bus which was practically empty aside from him, Maya, and the bus driver "I guess the place isn't too popular."

"I can't imagine why. I mean look at this!" Maya held the brochure to Phoenix's face. Phoenix cringed slightly at the image he saw, a bigfoot wearing a pair of briefs. "Sascrotch, Nick... Sascrotch!"

"Yeah," Phoenix sighed "Can't imagine why..."

* * *

><p>"...And that's how you did it!" The television lawyer pointed dramatically to the parrot. "That's how you committed the murder!"<p>

Mabel's eyes were glued to the television as she sat on the edge of her seat, "I knew that parrot was no good the second I laid eyes on him!"

Dipper's only response was to roll his eyes, knowing better than to question just how Mabel would suspect a parrot of all things to be a murderer.

"Kids, what do ya think you're doing!?" Dipper and Mabel's great uncle Stan interrogated as he marched into the living room wearing his business attire. Before the twins could even respond, Stan answered his own question "I'll tell ya what you're doing... not working!" Stan began to poke and prod the twins with his cane forcing them into the Mystery Shack gift store. "C'mon, c'mon, these suckers don't pay for a dirty store so I want this place to be spotless! You never know when some filthy rich tourist is gonna stop by!"

* * *

><p>"Here we are, Nick!" Maya stood in front of a large forest and thrust her arms forward as if she was presenting a shiny new car. "Gravity Falls!"<p>

"Yup," Phoenix replied unenthusiastically as he waved away a hummingbird that was flying a bit too close for comfort. "Here we are..."

"You could at least try to sound excited. You're being incredibly rude to our welcome wagon, see?" Maya walked up to a plastic pink flamingo that was propped up in front of a tree and patted it on the head.

"Maya, don't touch that it's not yours." Phoenix said as he followed Maya. "Odd place to put a flamingo..."

"Like I said, Nick, it's here to welcome us to this town full of wondrous mysteries!" Maya said as she placed her bags down next to the tree and took out a camera from her pocket. "Here, take a picture of me with our host." Maya handed Phoenix the camera, wrapping one arm around the flamingo in a side hug and using the other to do a peace sign with her hand.

Phoenix chuckled at Maya's enthusiasm and propped the camera up to his eye, "Alright, both of you. Say cheese!"

"Cheese!" Maya grinned as the camera's flash momentarily blinded her.

"Man, this flash is bright." Phoenix said as he rubbed his eyes and grabbed the picture as it came out of the polaroid. "I couldn't see a thing for a second there."

"You big baby, it's not like you were the one being exposed to it." Maya rubbed the spots out of her eyes and excitedly ran over to Phoenix's side. "So how'd it come out?"

Phoenix shook the picture to quicken its development, "Just give it a second... Here we go!" Both he and Maya smiled at the sight of the image of a poor defenseless plastic flamingo being ensnared in one of Maya's trademarked hugs. Phoenix was suddenly hit with a realization as he focused his eyes on the background, his smile faded as he pointed to the tree in the background of the photograph, "Hey Maya, isn't this the tree you put our bags next to?"

"Yeah, why?"

Phoenix gave Maya the photograph and walked over to the tree looking around it frantically, "This one, right?"

"Yeah it should be that one. It had some pretty harsh graffiti carved into it." Maya walked over to the tree and pointed to the crudely carved words on the tree. "See? _'U R A BUTT'_ Harsh, it's almost as if they knew you were coming, Nick."

Phoenix ignored Maya as he looked around the area, "Then where are our bags?"

"They should be h-" Maya then noticed just what was wrong. "Hey! They're gone!"

"Yeah I noticed!"

"A beaver probably took 'em to use for her nest!"

Phoenix sighed heavily, "I hate nature." Luckily for them, Phoenix was the one carrying the bag with their clothes in it but the bag that went missing had their supplies such as food, blankets, and their tent.

"Looks like we'll have to rough it out here in the wilderness! You can start the fire while I go catch the salmon with my bare hands!"

"Or, we can go visit that place you wanted to see and ask if there's a cheap hotel around that we can stay at." Phoenix suggested.

"Admit it, Nick. You're just glad we don't have to fight for survival out in the woods and wrestle bears just so we can secure our next meal." Maya teased as she pulled out the travel brochure. "Mystery Shack, here we come!"

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe that parrot had the audacity to frame his master for murder, Dipper." Mabel commented as she mopped the floors of the gift shop with her pet pig at her side, while Dipper stocked the shelves with poorly made Mystery Shack snow globes. "I know Waddles would never do such a thing!" Mabel said, ensnaring her beloved pig in a massive hug as Waddles just plainly began to chew her hair as a response.<p>

"You know, Mabel," Dipper said, placing another snow globe on the shelf. "In huge elaborate mysteries it's always the person you'd least expect."

"I don't know," Stan interrupted from behind the cash register, counting several bills he had in his hand. "Sometimes it's also the people who are painfully obvious. Like a red herring's red herring or something. Anyways, what's got you kids talking about murders? Something I should know?"

"It's nothing, Grunkle Stan." Dipper replied, opening up another box of snow globes. "Mabel's just obsessing over some lawyer show we were watching."

"Oh good! Heh, for a second I thought you all were planning on finally doing me in and taking the Mystery Shack for yourselves." Stan placed the money back into the register and pointed at Mabel. "Now don't go around watching too many lawyer shows, kid. Don't want you getting the wrong idea and thinking that lawyers are some kinds of 'champions of justice'. They're all no-good slimeballs who only care about money!" Stan took a good look at the snow globes Dipper was putting up. "Hey kid, how much we selling those for?"

"Uhhh, 5 dollars."

"Make 'em fifty." Stan ordered as he tossed Dipper a marker. "This is top of the line stuff the people are paying for!" Just as Stan make this assertion, one of the snow globes crumbled apart on the shelf for no good reason other than the fact that they were poorly made. "Mabel, clean that up."

With a smile, Mable put Waddles down on the ground and grabbed her mop to go clean the remains of the snow globe off the ground. "You know, Grunkle Stan. You'll never know when you'll need a good lawyer!"

"Believe me, kid. No one's better at getting themselves out of trouble than your Grunkle Stan." Stan said, walking out from behind the cash register and standing in front of the door. "If I ever wind up needing a lawyer then let the heavens strike me down where I stand!" On cue, the door to the Mystery Shack swung open and slammed into Stan's face, knocking the old man to the ground.

"We're finally here, Nick! The Mystery Shack!" Maya exclaimed as she ran inside and looked at all the souvenirs that the gift shop had to offer.

"Maya! You need to be more careful! You can't just barge into places!" Phoenix sighed as he walked in and helped Stan off the ground. "You'll have to excuse her, she's just excited."

"No kidding." Stan rubbed his jaw as Phoenix propped him up.

"Oops, sorry about that." Maya apologized. "You know, you shouldn't stand in front of doors like..." Maya's voice trailed off as something caught her eye in the shop. "Nick..."

"Yes, Maya?"

"THEY HAVE A PIG!" Maya ran over and crouched down in front of Waddles. "Look, Nick! It's so cute! We need to get one for the office."

"Maya, the office is enough of a mess as it is without a pig..."

Mabel walked over to the crouched spirit medium with a wide grin, "That's my pet pig, his name is Waddles."

Maya rubbed the back of Waddles' head with a smile, "Why do you call him that?"

"Because he waaaadles!" Mabel explained as she lightly shook her pet pig for emphasis. Maya chuckled at the explanation. "Go on, Waddles. Say hi!" Waddles began to excitedly chew on one of the beads in Maya's hair, snorting as he did so. "He likes you." Mabel grinned.

Unfazed by Waddles' frantic chewing, Maya had a massive grin on her face matching the one Mabel wore,"You hear that, Nick? He likes me!"

"Actually, it looks more like he thinks your hair beads are food, Maya." Phoenix smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah, don't mind him. That pig thinks everything's food." Stan explained. "Mabel! Get your pig off our customer!"

"Sorry, Grunkle Stan." Mabel took Waddles in her arms and put him down on the floor and let him scurry off.

"Sorry about that, allow me to introduce myself! My name's Stanford Pines, but you can call me Stan! I'm the owner and proprietor of this fair establishment! And just where are you, you ask... Why, we're in..." Stan quickly threw a smoke pellet on the floor and let the smoke dissipate "The Mystery Shack!" Phoenix coughed out the smoke from his lungs while Maya excitedly clapped. "The girl with the pig is my niece, Mabel."

"Hi!" Mabel waved with a massive smile on her face, which Maya returned.

"And the runt about to fall off the ladder is my nephew Dipper." Stan's explanation was followed by a crashing sound and a yelp.

"Pleased to meet you..." Dipper groaned.

"My name's Maya! Maya Fey!" Maya clasped her hands together and eagerly bowed her head. "And the stiff in the blue suit's my best friend Nick!"

"Phoenix Wright. Pleased to meet you." Phoenix greeted as he shook Stan's hand.

"Always a..." Stan's pleasantry was cut short when he noticed the small golden badge on Phoenix's lapel. "Hey... Wait a second! You're a lawyer!" Stan quickly pulled out a spray bottle and began spraying Phoenix with it despite the attorney's protests. "Alright, alright! Who's suing me this time!? I bet it's that fatso who's still mad about the whole 'free pizza' thing!"

"No one's suing you!" Phoenix held his hands up to shield himself from the tiny droplets of water assaulting his face. "We're not here on business!"

"Yeah! We're here to see all the wondrous mysteries that Gravity Falls has to offer!" Maya pulled out her brochure. "Like the Sascrotch, the uniCORN, and the nearly hairless boy: the boy with nearly no hair on his body!" On the last attraction Maya pointed to a picture in the brochure which was just Dipper in a towel.

Finally relenting in his spray bottle assault, Stan gave Phoenix a firm slap on the back making the lawyer wince slightly, "Well why didn't ya say so!? Come right this way and I'll show you two all the mysteries this fair town has to offer!"

"Well before you do that," Phoenix interrupted "We were wondering if you knew of any decent hotels nearby. We were planning on camping out but an animal made off with our stuff..."

"Believe me when I say that you're better off sleeping butt naked in the wilderness than you are staying in a Gravity Falls motel!" Stan placed his hand on his chin in thought, he may not have liked lawyers but he knew they raked in the dough. "Tell you what? You can stay here in the Mystery Shack! Of course I'll have to charge you for this service."

Maya's eyes lit up at the suggestion, "Oh, Nick! Can we!? Can we!?"

"I don't know, Maya..." Phoenix hesitated as he took note of the generally poor condition of the shack.

"Pleeaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeee?" Maya begged, giving Phoenix the best puppy dog eyes she could manage.

Phoenix tried to remain strong but found himself unable to keep his composure as he broke into a chuckle, "Fine, fine, we'll stay."

"Great! I'll show you to your room so you two can get settled!" Stan tapped his cane on the ground with a wide grin. "Just walk up the stairs to the attic, I'll meet you there!" Phoenix and Maya followed Stan's instructions and left the gift shop.

Dipper took a second to think about what Stan said before finally asking, "Hey, Grunkle Stan... Where exactly are they staying? There's only your room, Mabel and I's room, and that third room we found in the wall but you turned that into a private lounge."

"Well kids, it's simple! You'll be sleeping in the living room while our lovely guests take your room in the attic!" Stan explained "You can prop up some sleeping bags and boom! You'll be somewhat comfortable! Now get back to work, the both of you. I've got to show our lovely guests their room!" And with that Stan made his way up the stairs to show Phoenix and Maya where they'd be staying.

Mabel noticed that Dipper let out an annoyed sigh, "Cheer up, bro bro!" Mabel gave Dipper a friendly shove "Mr. Wright and Miss Maya seem like nice could be fun!"


End file.
